1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lanterns such as used in camping, or other nighttime or dark environment activities where portable lantern lighting (e.g., in an environment where grid power is not available) would be desired.
2. The Relevant Technology
Various lanterns are commercially available from many manufacturers. For example, COLEMAN, as well as other manufacturers, sell various models of lanterns. While various models of lanterns are available, there is a continuing need for improved lanterns with added functionality, better reliability, long product life, and the like.